I 'm coming home daddy
by itsonlyfaith18
Summary: Beth is alive after the Grady and she wants to go home . Her father guide every step give, while she struggles with the indifference of Daryl and her differences with her sister. A coda fix-it


_**"I'm going home daddy"**_

Everyone is happy that Beth is back , a little impressed, saying less , but saddened by the death of Tyreese and the death of Noah also weighs on the minds , the child just walk into the forest and everyone listen they screams in the night.

It's three weeks on the road after that day and nearly a month of the rescue smaller Grenne that Rick is concerned Beth even more than the rest of the group , the blonde woman was always strong for your eyes , firing a gun in prison, caring for her daughter, raising Daryl at the wrong time . His brother could not have said it directly, but he understood , just as though he knew he was surprised when Grady could leave without much trouble thanks to Beth.

 _"Now I just need Noah"_

 _"Than? That was not the deal"_

 _"Okay, I'll go"_

 _"No," Beth comes forward to embrace the young and his eyes angrily called to Danw contained._

 _"I knew you'd come back"_

 _"Now I understand," she murmurs_

 _"The weak always return Beth, I told you."_

 _"You owe me Dawn" Voice of the smaller of the Grenne is only heard by Rick who stands right behind her and Dawn lies ahead "You want me to say what happened to the officer?"_

 _"You would not dare!" Threat getting face to face with Beth._

 _"Try me" Challenge. "Dawn's your system, the debts are paid, you will let go of Noah and everyone who wants to go with us because you owe me"_

 _"! No, Noah can go! ". She squeezes his hand still on the gun. Beth back cautiously and Rick puts a gun in his hand._

 _"Everyone can come with us," Rick invites as they begin to recede. Beth walks back to the door, his gaze never loses Dawn, clings tightly to the weapon._

 _Sasha gets the door open and Tyrisse out with Carol, Daryl Beth's hand reached to pull her but she makes Noah go first._

 _Rick's eyes almost lost the hand movement when Dawn raises the gun and points to Beth, a blink after this fall's head back with a bullet in the brain. Beth Daryl's hand reached without lowering the other still points to rest._

 _"You are free" Announces_

 _Lacardi nods at her in surprise thanks "it was her, you can go"_

 _Minutes later they are out of Grady forever. The silence is broken when Maggie shouts name of his sister and runs to her._

Rick shakes his head leaving aside thoughts when Judith complains in his arms, the sun is strong, they have no food or water, Abraham still angry about Eugene, do not feel the strength to stand up more. Daryl walks to his right his eyes lost on the road. After listening to the murmur of talking to Maggie Beth he knows that no question like this, do not ask how it was that got those marks on her face, talks endlessly about his reunion with Glenn. Rick wants to tell him to shut up once but he does not lose control with her family.

"Spent nearly a month and still not talked to her" points out the obvious to his brother.

"Judith hungry"

"She'll be fine, everybody will"

"I'll go get some food"

"I will go with you," Carol announced and follows the forest behind him.

Rick sighs a little and looks up at the sky, they have no water, no shelter, no food.

"Let's stop for a while" It puts Judith with Carl and stepped forward, his eye still on the sky, a hand rests on his shoulder and looks at Beth

"We'll be fine, come let's find some water"

They start walking to the opposite side where Daryl and Carol and hear Maggie walked protest but decided to ignore it.

"You're good?"

"I will be," Announces "Where are we going Rick?" Question, both are alert to any danger around, or a little water or food.

"I do not know, Beth never had the opportunity to say how much I regret what happened to your father, I regret everything that happened with the governor, and I regret being in this situation now," he apologizes leaving the blame away at last.

Beth squeezing his arm and smiles, but his eyes did not shine he understands, he nods to her and continued talking

"You should talk to him, he was devastated when I found"

"It will come about over time," Beth says and turns to where they all stopped

Daryl returns to the group after a while, it is not difficult to find them surrounded by walkers, and his eyes automatically looking blonde hair in the group, finds her helping Abraham who is too drunk to coordinate their movements and cut his arm.

"What the hell did you idiot?" Daryl explodes and walk to grab Beth's arm and check the wound and comes forward to stand in front of him pushing him to the ground.

"I'm fine Daryl" She says wanting to raise his free hand to wipe the blood but the cast on his arm prevents

"Damn" Daryl takes the red cloth from his pocket, surprisingly clean and wrap it around the wound, with a last walk in the forest again look.

The group looking at the exchange and Beth reaches out to help Abraham, with his good hand stretched her water bottle

"Take water, wear and walk sober, if you continue like now going to get you killed" takes a few steps to walk with his sister and he reacts concerned reviews the wound "I'm fine"

Late in the afternoon the whole group is pulled to ground exhausted from walking, Beth heard the steps before them, the grunts are strong, his hand going instinctively to the knife but before any of them could do something Sasha shoot the dogs. Daryl sit with them after they make a fire and carefully observed as Beth makes an effort to swallow the meat.

The night passes slowly in the open, all in silent guard trying to sleep but alert to any changes in the ears of Beth cry Noah still pursues.

The next morning all start walking very early Beth's wound is now closed for being superficial, but its cast still bothers him so approaches Michonne playing absently with Judith.

"Hey Can I ask you a favor?" She smiles at the smaller girl stretching to reach her but Beth just puts a hand in his, playing with his thumbs and removed.

"What do you need?" Michonne nods toward her with his calculating eyes

"Can you cut this out?" She shows her cast "I would but I can not with this hand"

"Sure, I just need you have to Judith" made a funny face at the river happy girl "and will cut for you"

"No" Put your hands in protection "Maybe another time"

Beth anticipates walking in the center of the group and has his free hand on something else, Glenn is coming with a bottle of water and offers it to his sister in law who offers a weak smile and takes a small sip

You can take more, what you need"

"No, all we need"

Daryl mutters something behind them and into the forest causing Beth sighed. A moment later she decides something and touch the arm of Glenn "Do not tell where I was Maggie, I'll be back"

Follow the steps of the hunter as he taught him smile when he does not listen until she speaks

"Daryl" His voice is soft and quiet but so surprising and raises his hand

"What are you doing here?" He asks and she shrugs

"I wanted to go with you and return this" She pulls out of his back pocket red cloth and stretching it a little deja vu when he did with it

"You did not have to follow me here," He takes her hand and returns to his place near the tree

"There is no other way to get close to me," She shrugged again, "are we going to get water or not?"

The steps forward to be at the same height and rub his arms while walking in silence

"There's nothing here," he points to the dry grass and spend a few trees that reveal past an abandoned barn but on conditions, takes a smoke from his back pocket "should return"

Beth instead sits and looks "Or we can talk"

"There's nothing to talk about girl" She looks up at him with eyes full of anger

"At some point you'll have to talk to me Daryl Dixon, and also you're going to tell me how much you missed me when I was gone and I'll say lack that did to me" I sigh and tears threatened to fall "I'm tired that you do not even look unless Abraham hurt me "

"Damn fool," muttered

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Frustrated Asked when he does not answer stands up and walks over to face him, were not so close from the Grady "I just need to cut it for me" looks down on the floor and stretching arm

"Are you sure?"

"My arm feels good, and there is no way that I will protect me if something happens here," Throw the backpack in front of his arms and shows a shirt "Cut it and can use it as a band"

His hands move slowly while cutting the cast off, and cut the cloth to wrap the arm, Beth's eyes are not removed while Daryl does all the work

"All right? Does it hurt or something? "He asks in his hoarse voice and the hand still holding his arm

"Yes, thank you" Take your hand away and becomes "should return"

By the time they return to the group, Rick faces them in a silent question, nods in confirmation Beth is right. A moment of silence between them, they look not knowing what to think, they feel lost about to give up, like saying no words.

"Maybe it's time to surrender" Abraham whispers

Beth looks at him, looks at the group, Carl Judith, staring Maggie and Glenn, Rick, Carol everyone thinks.

 _"You know I do my girl, the words are there just have to be said"_ Beth sighed and prepared, Hershel is the voice of his father who has not left his head for a moment, not when he said that day embrace Daryl or when he said he had to fight in Grady, or the time he went to the hunter in the forest. She sings

 _Every man has a right to live_

 _Love is all that We Have to Give_

 _We Struggle Together we by our will to survive_

 _And together we fight just to stay alive_

As starts to sing the new members who do not know put a surprised look, Michonne smiling showing his teeth, understanding, thanking her sister smiles a little, the next verse is prepared and a few drops fall on them, Beth smiles happily

 _Struggling man has got to move_

 _Struggling man no time to lose_

 _I'm a Struggling Man,_

 _And I've got to move on_

The last words are almost screaming as rain covers them completely and start screaming with happiness, Rosita and Tara even happy banging wet floor after so long, Father Gabriel seems to speak to the sky.

"Thanks Dad," Beth whispers quietly and takes a little water following Daryl looks at the sky and approaches him, no matter whether to reject it takes her hand and intertwined their fingers, Daryl looks, his crossbow falls the floor beside him and pulls her into a hug, does not care if anyone else sees, it is what need right now.

"Grab all the water you can," Rick ordered but neither of them moves while they all do around "We need shelter"

Daryl is separated a bit but still holding Beth's hand "Over here" Set up the crossbow ground and all follow the barn.

The group reviews the barn and prepare to spend the night there, while some sleep, Carol, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Daryl and Beth sit around the makeshift fire

Rick begins to tell a story about his grandfather, World War II and as I survive "Every day he woke up and said to himself, rest in peace; Now get up and go to war, '"Rick sighs and continuous." After years of pretending I was dead, she made it out alive, that's the trick, I think, do what we have to do, and then we have to live. No matter what we find in DC I know you'll be fine. That's how we survived, we tell ourselves that we are the walking dead "

"We are not them" Daryl interrupted "We are not them"

"Hey okay" Rick says "We are not them"

"We are not them" Daryl repeated and leaves the group, Beth watches him go and stand behind it.

She finds him sitting against the door and slid past him, taking his hand again, this time he played with his fingers automatically.

The storm hit heavily behind them, the rays seem to shake the ground.

"You're good?"

"I missed you so bad Beth, so bad, I ran that car all night and when I get to a point where I could not know where you'd gone, I was a dead man," he sighs "The day you stood outside the Grady stop be that man, I cannot be again "

"I missed you too" He bowed his head placed on the shoulder of the hunter "I want to go home Daryl would you go home with me?" Question

He looks as if it were not to follow her anywhere and she hugs him, and sleep under the watchful eye of Maggie in each other's arms.

The next day walk to see the chaos, walkers crushed by trees, the wet grass, might have had a miracle yesterday but it was time to move on.

"What now?" Asks Rick Michonne outside the barn while trying to gather some things that can be useful

"I do not know, last night talk about DC, but do not really see an opportunity there," a hand is passed by the beard "probably too big City is full of infected" He shrugs and looks up at the woman in front of him

"I will follow you wherever you go Grimmes" Rick nods and intertwined his hand with his

"What about going home?" A voice behind him and suggests smiles Michonne

Rick turns and flashes before her eyes "The farm?"

"Spend so much time already, walkers must have moved on, the jail is close too, if the farm is destroyed can try again there," suggests

He thinks for a moment, look at Michonne assenting to it, and think.

"We will take a vote"

It takes a long time after Daryl returns with rabbit to eat to start talking.

"Last night and has long talked about going to DC but we are tired, the road was long and we are not ready to continue to lose people," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "What do you think back to the farm or even the jail?"

They vote, Maggie and Glenn want to go to DC, Beth says nothing, most votes wins follow the path back to where they started.

 _"I'm going home daddy"_

It takes two weeks to gather cars and a map to see where they stand, some supplies needed to survive.

Beth does not speak with his sister and his brother-in law, she is sleeping next to Daryl.

When they are ready undertake travel and take longer than it seems with some roads full of walkers, broken roads or dangers that may arise at any time. Daryl drives the truck and Beth by his side, Rick and their children sleeping next to Michonne sit back, they can see in the rearview mirror to Glenn driving the other car with his new family.

 _There's a storm across the valley, clouds are rolling 'in_

 _The afternoon is heavy on your shoulders._

 _There a truck out on the four lane, a mile or more away_

 _The whining 'of His wheels Makes It just colder._

 _He's an hour away from riding 'on your prayers up in the sky_

 _And ten days on the road are barely gone._

 _There's a fire burning softly; supper's on the stove_

 _But it's the light in your eyes that Makes him warm._

She sings, and his gaze hunter goes along with it, that man makes her so happy, as the road opens way to the entrance of the old farm Grenne, Daryl leaned his hand on her knee and she smiles before continuing singing

 _Hey, it's good to be back home again_

 _Sometimes This Old farm feels like a long lost friend_

 _Yes, 'No, hey it's good to be back home again_

 _There's all the news to tell him: how's you spend your time?_

 _And what's the latest thing the neighbors say_

 _And your mother called last Friday; "Sunshine" made her cry_

 _And you just felt the baby move yesterday._

"Hands on the steering wheel Dixon" Rick's tone is serious but the smile in his voice betrays him.

"I could tell you to keep your hands to yourself then official" Daryl jokes and both women laugh at his men, because Beth knows she is his, and he is hers.

Kisses his knuckles and she feels the smile tugging at his lips

 _And oh, The Time That I can lay down esta tired old body_

 _And feel your fingers feather-soft up on me_

 _The kisses That I live for, the love that lights my way_

 _That the happiness living 'Brings me with you._

 _It's the sweetest thing I know of, just spending time with you_

 _It's the Little Things That Make a house a home._

 _Like a fire softly burning and supper on the stove._

 _And the light in your eyes that makes me warm._

The barn is not burnt to the ground, and knows that it is because his father and grandfather had seen to make it strong and durable, perhaps in time, travel to other cities could re-insure. Carl and Judith still asleep when the car stops, the four adults only have view to the big house, the car Glenn stands behind them and nobody makes a move, the birds sing as if the world had not finished . They wait a few moments to get out and start walking.

One hiker interrupts the home inspection, Michonne is who kills him first and Abraham who drags him out.

"Let's make this work" Rick announced "Tomorrow we will begin to make this work"

No one denies, Tara and Rosita looking at old family photos hanging on the walls, smile, Carol checks and found the kitchen full of food, all celebrate.

Beth feels she can breathe after so long when it leaves the front of the house, the smile still on his face. Finds his sister sitting on the porch steps.

"I'm at home dad" mutters

"Why?" Maggie asks interrupted his thoughts, "Why are you doing this to us Beth?"

"Do what Maggie?" She asks

"Bring us back here, there's no way I could live here, there was no way before there is not now," Maggie Beth raises his voice and feel the eyes of many people looking out the windows.

"This is home Maggie, you do not understand because they do not see beyond you, beyond Glenn" Beth breaks and Maggie stands in front of her, "To you never like me being here is why you left us when you could, go as you always do, get your husband and go, not that you do not mind something else "

"How dare you Beth?" Maggie asks again, his tone hurt

"Your unca looked at me, not even occur to you that I could be alive, were thy way forth out of DC when Rick and Daryl were for me" Beth exploited and turned to go back inside the house, he had tired of that fight

"Do not walk away from my Beth" Maggie shout "Stop acting like a damn brat"

"What?" Beth asked surprised "I behave like a girl Maggie? It would be time to take out your ass face to look around the only brat here is you "Maggie bag hand back and slapped his sister tightly where the scar of his wound at Grady was.

Beth put her hand to her surprised face, tears already running down his face, "never touch me again, ever, if even you approach me I will show you what is to hit someone" threatened the face just in front of his sister, drop of blood and leaving her open wound again.

"Beth" Maggie muttered as her sister turned to leave the house again, Daryl soil picked up his backpack and walked to the older sister

"Do not even think to approach her again if you do not want to be eaten walker"

"That's enough!" Rick yells "Take your wife out of here Glenn"

Daryl finds her in the burning barn, the slaughter three Walkers around, stops before it can touch your face where the wound remains open.

"Do not touch it, you can infect" His voice is soft and worried "Are you okay?"

"I do not know" answers "Can you help me with this?" Clean hands in his pants

It works quietly in place a sale on her cheek, he can not make neat sts as they already had and that's going to keep off any possible infection.

Daryl was the first to join hands in this dirty barn, burned and almost no light, gave her the comfort she was in need.

"Whatever happens," Daryl muttered slowly hesitating to keep talking "will be fine, we will solve everything, and will work"

"The farm or us?" She asked timidly startling

"Both will work well" He bent to kiss the forehead of the blond girl smiled against her skin, none knew where he came from the courage to dare to go over small talk and hands held but would seize the moment all as long as they could.

"Daryl Dixon have hope" smiled "What if I'm wrong if the sentence we come here at all?"

"Once a girl said it would not kill me to have a little faith" The hand that rested on his shoulder bravely rose up behind his head and massaged his scalp

"Sounds like a smart girl" She smiled and leaned against his chest, running his hands through waist Daryl

She will also like to burn things and drank moonshine" He smiled against her hair

Beth laughed against his chest and looked up to meet his eyes "When you hold me like this I can believe that we will be fine," stretched to tiptoe to get closer to giving time away but instead the under face to find her lips halfway.

His lips moving slowly moving against dry, cracked wet Beth, language asking for entrance and sweeping the palate it, they kissed until they could not breathe, Daryl is the first away her head on his shoulder running her hands to her waist neck and bring it closer to the body.

"When you kiss me like that, I know that everything will be fine," Beth whispers in his ear.

They return home after a few minutes, joined hands and smiles on his face, no point out of the other Grenne when they sit at the table to eat food that Carol separated for them.

They lie down to sleep together like the previous nights, the only difference is that this time are in a bed, the bed of Beth Grenne.

"I can still hear the cry every night," Beth whispers in the dark. Daryl's closer to the body.

The next morning are separated into groups to go in search of things.

"We need to reinforce the fences next to the house, do well for walkers, check the electricity and water" Rick lists "Abraham, Rosita, Eugene you are going to stay here because you do not know the area, try to work with what They are, gathered together the materials we need "

"I can start working in the pits" Abraham suggests Rick nods and "Beth, Daryl, Carol, Michonne and I are going in search of supplies" runs a hard look at Glenn and his wife, "You two are going to Tara check houses, Carl come here "Rick takes her son away from the group to talk.

Decide not to go far, the farm is an hour from prison in reality

"There is a door in the back, the wire is broken on one side, block the doors were closed and if no one can go in there trying to enter" suggests Beth

"How do you know that you can get out there?" Rick question really interested.

"Michonne took me to my to do shooting practice forest, also Sasha" shrugs everyone in the truck, "How do you think I ever encourage even touch a gun?"

Carol laugh and sigh when all are encouraged to stop near the jail, the court still has walkers, but are not too many to remain in, debris cover part of the cell blocks blood bathes the floor jail.

"Ready?" Carol asked, everyone nods.

Getting in is easy, see what's inside there, Daryl shoot arrows at his former friends, colleagues who tried to leave but did not arrive on time.

"We will separate, Michonne, Carol and I are going for weapons and food, you gather all the clothes that we can use" Rick whispers and settle the sheriff to separate.

Beth goes to cells in the rubble searching the belongings of his father, the old Bible tucked between the sheets, some knives, rosary with which he prayed every night, walking to his cell, there is still some formula, blankets Judith, her clothes, cell by cell board everything that could serve. Two hours later they all gather down, the work of months in races recovered but not quite.

"We load the trucks, perhaps to take a few extra mattresses" shrugs Michonne

"You could recover the bike Merle" Beth whispers l, the man's eyes light up on the possibility

"I could take you for a ride and no shoot me" Hunter whispers again

"What are you talking about?"

"I wondered many times as you would accompany me sitting in the back of my motorcycle, but always end up shooting me with your father to me," Tell the ear and Beth embarrassed laughs merrily

"Maybe you could take me to the lake in the evening and swim," she suggests "Naked" ends and away to put things in boxes

"Let's get the damn car" Daryl hurry hoarsely.

Beth thinks it might be time that things would go well, time to rest, sends a silent prayer to heaven when they go smoothly, Daryl's bike in the back of the truck, and Carol Michonne in a car, Rick the other, are complete for a while.

On the farm while things are quiet and Carol Beth preparing dinner, gas works and is almost a miracle for them, Eugene spent the afternoon to fix the hot water and take turns to bathe, shave even Rick.

Judith plays with his old toys on a blanket on the floor near both women

"So you and Daryl not?" Carol moves eyebrows and laughs, Beth blushes

"Something like that, I guess we can try it now"

"I'm happy for the two"

Judith tries to stand and falls face breaking into tears, Beth is the first to approach and quickly bends down to lift her off the ground.

"Hey Jude all right" He pats his back gently and girl playing with her braid happily accommodates face neck "Everything will be fine"

"Stop" stops Michonne Rick's shoulder when it comes to the kitchen, Daryl enters through the back door, the four witness calming the blonde girl

"My sweet sweet girl how much I missed you," Beth whispers in her hair and burst into tears, it slides down with Judith babbling happily in his neck, when the crying stops and the child falls asleep Michonne is who offers to take but Beth does not loose even when they eat.

Some things are again as they should be, she is at home not only for the farm if not surrounded by people who really love.

Months after the arrival to arrange the barn making farm in another house, Maggie and Beth do not manage things so that his older sister, moves around with Abraham's group, organized daily runs daily in search of supplies Enid and meet along the way.

Judith grows as a weed and learn to walk and talk strolling through the house, Michonne and Rick finally all pose as a new partner, Carl has a big crush on the new girl. Beth Daryl and continue as in the beginning only now do not mind public displays, because everybody knows that she belongs to him, and he belongs to it.

A cold winter morning, when it is supposed to December, Beth wakes up early, check the traps for rabbits and take the time to watch the sunrise on the porch, Daryl leaves the house and embraces her from behind

"Good morning," murmurs kissing her neck

"Good morning" Twisting his head to kiss her lips and gently rests on his chest "I feel at home," mutters

"We are at home" Daryl answered.

"We are at home dad" Beth whispers to heaven

 _"You did well my child, came home" Hershel's voice ringing in his ears._


End file.
